


The Darkest Hour

by Nickytheimp



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, But Regrets About It, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Жавер благодарен Вальжану за спасение. Иногда он жалеет, что выбрал жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Valvert на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015.
> 
> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5211848

Над Парижем заходится рассвет. Тяжелое утреннее солнце нехотя отрывается от горизонта и начинает свой путь по небосводу. Его лучи беспощадно обнажают последствия неспокойной ночи, окрасившей брусчатку и стены домов в алый. В неясном утреннем свете искаженные в предсмертной агонии лица кажутся театральными масками, а переплетенные тела бунтарей и солдат словно замерли в причудливом танце.

Луч солнца выхватывает из тени фигуру, медленно ступающую меж мертвецов и обломков баррикад, еще вчера казавшихся нерушимыми. Инспектор Жавер идет почти крадучись, словно боится потревожить покой спящих, хотя и понимает умом нелепость такой предосторожности. Под ногой кругами расходится кровавая рябь лужи, и он завороженно замирает над своим окрашенным в алое отражением. Сбросив наваждение, Жавер идет дальше.

В темном углу между домами пируют крысы, уродуя уже вздувшийся труп молодого повстанца. Жавер раздраженно пинает одну из тварей, и та с визгом уносится прочь, напоследок прихватив свою добычу — обглоданный палец. В ноздри бьет смрадная смесь из запахов пороха, горелой плоти и испражнений. Жавер спешит укрыться от нее в кафе, бывшем вчера оплотом бунтарей, но отвратная вонь и здесь не оставляет его, окутывает, проникает под одежду, оседает на коже.

На полу кафе в ряд лежат тела бунтарей — их мертвые лица безмятежны, словно блаженные лики на фресках. Жавер останавливается над мальчишкой-гаменом. Большие детские глаза распахнуты, на грязном лице застыла полуулыбка — можно подумать, будто он умер от счастья, а не издох от ран среди предателей. Жавер приседает возле тела мальчишки, касается запачканной кровью одежды и вдруг замирает — пустые детские глаза теперь смотрят прямо на него.

— Как дела, инспектор? Решили заглянуть на огонек?

Пораженный, Жавер отскакивает назад и упирается спиной в изрешеченный пулями столб. Сердце его отбивает бешеный ритм, рискуя вот-вот вырваться из груди, воротник мундира кажется тугой петлей на шее.

Мертвый мальчишка, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает говорить.

— Чего это вы так шарахаетесь? Приведение увидели?

— Ты мертв, — шепчет Жавер одними губами.

— Эка невидаль! Да тут все дохлые. И вы тоже.

— Иди к дьяволу!

Сбросив, наконец, оцепенение, Жавер выскакивает на улицу, но там его уже ждут. Бунтари и солдаты, все с пустыми мертвыми глазами, окружают его плотным кольцом. Их толпа немного расступается, пропуская в центр юношу со слипшимися от крови золотистыми волосами. Сквозь его изодранную рубаху видны глубокие раны, кое-где проступает оголенная кость ребер. Жавер узнает предводителя бунтарей, который вынес ему смертный приговор, так и не приведенный в исполнение.

— Куда вы собрались, инспектор? Ваше место здесь, среди нас. Разве вы сами не были готовы умереть на этой баррикаде?

— Вы, мертвецы, сами подписали себе приговор. Но не я. Вальжан дал мне уйти, спас от вашего судилища.

— Он только ненадолго отсрочил вашу участь. Но вы так же мертвы, как и все мы.

— Нет! — десятки рук одновременно тянутся к Жаверу, отрезая любой путь к бегству.

— Не сопротивляйтесь, инспектор. Вы и сами знаете правду. Просто примите ее.

— Нет. Нет! Прочь от меня!

Он мечется как безумный, расталкивает их в стороны, лихорадочно ища выход из толпы. Но их слишком много — мертвецы набрасываются ему на спину, рвут в клочья форму, впиваются пальцами в плоть. Людская масса наваливается на него со всех сторон, сковывает, сдавливает кольцом. Их тела прижимаются друг к другу все плотнее, пока, наконец, не сливаются воедино, превращаясь в сплошную бурую массу. Земля уходит из-под ног, и, лишенный опоры, Жавер с головой погружается в это кровавое бездонное море. Где-то высоко, над поверхностью, лениво ползет по небу бледно-красное солнце. Жавер отчаянно толкается вверх, хотя и понимает, что ему уже не выплыть. Легкие пылают огнем, требуя хоть глотка бесценного воздуха, израненное тело натужно стонет от усталости с каждым рывком. Бледное солнце потухает как выгоревшая спичка, оставляя его барахтаться в темноте. Обессиленный и неспособный больше бороться, он полной грудью вдыхает эту кровавую жижу, и легкие взрываются агонией.

 

Жавер просыпается мгновенно, панически хватая ртом воздух. Несколько минут он неподвижно сидит на кровати, пытаясь успокоить отбивающее неистовый ритм сердце. Воспоминания о кошмаре еще сильны, и в груди нестерпимо жжет, словно он и правда только что едва не задохнулся. Это далеко не первый подобный кошмар за последнее время, но пока что самый реалистичный.

Чуть отдышавшись, Жавер обводит взглядом темную просторную спальню, останавливаясь на спящем рядом человеке. В неясном лунном свете лицо Вальжана — заключенного 24601, Мадлена, Фошлевана — выглядит безмятежным, умиротворенным. Жавер разочарован. Каждый раз, просыпаясь в ночи, он надеется увидеть рядом не святого спасителя, с которым разделяет кров, а в последнюю неделю и постель, но исполненного ненавистью каторжника. Пусть он откроет свои безумные глаза, набросится на Жавера, растерзает его голыми руками. Так будет лучше для них обоих.

За завтраком Жавер не более разговорчив, чем обычно. Он угрюмо терзает вилкой кусок мяса, словно вымещая на нем свое дурное настроение. Вальжан терпеливо смотрит за этим действом поверх утренней газеты.

— Жавер, если вас что-то терзает, то скажите?

— Ничего, — грубо перебивает Жавер, отводя взгляд. Затем, — отпустите меня.

— Я не понимаю...

— Отлично вы все понимаете. Отпустите меня. Не держите, как пса на цепи.

— Я не держу вас и не вижу тут никакой цепи.

— Вы не видите, но я ее чувствую, — он хватается за свои запястья, словно надеясь ощутить на них грубый металл кандалов. — Все перевернулось с ног на голову после той ночи. Теперь я ваш арестант.

— Вы свободный человек, Жавер, и вольны делать, что угодно и идти, куда угодно.

— Куда угодно? Даже вернуться туда, к реке?

— Нет! — Вальжан подается вперед, с силой хватая запястье Жавера. Он всматривается в глаза своего бывшего тюремщика, панически ища в них ответа на незаданный вопрос. — Не делайте этого.

— Вот видите. А говорили, что я свободен. Но не переживайте, мсье, я никуда не пойду без вашего на то дозволения. Моя жизнь и моя воля теперь всецело принадлежат вам.

— Тогда я не могу вас отпустить.

— Я так и думал.

Он поднимается из-за стола и натягивает свой форменный мундир. Вальжан неотрывно следит за каждым действием, будто боится, что если хоть на миг потеряет Жавера из виду, тот раствориться в воздухе и сгинет навсегда.

— Я всего лишь собираюсь на службу. Вы же помните, что я все еще служу в полиции?

— Да, я... прошу прощения. Хорошего вам дня.

— Вам также, мсье, — кивает Жавер в ответ и покидает кухню. Он не может сказать, зачем до сих пор ходит на эту работу. Должно быть, это просто привычка. По собственному мнению, он больше не пригоден к службе. Какой толк с офицера, который сомневается в своих суждениях и больше не способен отличить черное от белого? Но префект ни разу не высказал нареканий в его адрес, а у самого Жавера так и не хватило духу написать рапорт об отставке. И, словно призрак себя прежнего, каждое утро он отправляется в полицейское управление, а затем идет патрулировать улицы.

 

В тюремных коридорах темно и пусто — света от фонаря едва хватает, чтобы разобрать дорогу впереди себя. Откуда-то издалека гулким эхом доносятся стоны каторжников и выкрики тюремщиков, но Жавер безразличен к ним. Он ищет, заглядывает в каждый тупик и темный угол, шарит руками по сырым стенам, будто надеясь найти потаенный ход. Он не может сказать, кого именно ищет в этих коридорах. Кого-то важного, кого-то, с кем давно хотел поговорить.

Впереди, на грани полумрака и абсолютной тьмы, мелькает силуэт. Или Жаверу это только мерещится? Он спешит вперед, переходит на бег, но, чем ближе он к цели, тем яснее видит, что там нет ничего, кроме глухой стены. От досады он пинает ногой камень и шепчет проклятия.

Позади слышится шорох, и Жавер резко оборачивается, выставив вперед фонарь. Все тот же силуэт, словно пойманный с поличным преступник, пытается юркнуть обратно в тень.

— Стой! Остановись, ты! Я хочу поговорить.

Чертыхаясь, Жавер бросается за ним в погоню. Поворот, еще один, длинный коридор, снова поворот, тупик. Темная фигура загнана в угол, она вжимается в стену, будто надеясь, что сможет просочиться между камнями. Жавер приближается к ней не спеша, и круг света от фонаря приближается вместе ним, касается босых ступней, ползет вверх по красной тюремной робе, выхватывает из тени обритую голову. Заключенный 24601 с безмолвной ненавистью загнанного быка смотрит на своего преследователя — невидящие глаза налиты кровью, широкие ноздри раздуваются, а дыхание глухим рокотом вырывается из глотки.

— Постой, выслушай меня, — начинает Жавер и замолкает, не находя слов. Он должен сказать что-то важное, но что? Нужные слова словно растворяются в тумане, теряют очертания, едва он успевает ухватиться за них.

Каторжник делает шаг вперед, его огромная мускулистая фигура заполняет все пространство узкого коридора, заставляя Жавера невольно пятиться.

— Нет, погоди!

Со звериным рыком заключенный 24601 бросается на него, сдавливает своими огромными руками горло, бросает на пол, словно тряпичную куклу. Жавер с трудом поднимается на ноги и тянется за своей дубинкой, но не находит ее на привычном месте. Паника окатывает его холодной волной, сковывает по рукам и ногам, заставляя бессильно наблюдать, как эта грубая, покрытая шрамами рука заносится над ним для очередного удара.

— Оставьте его, мсье мэр. Вы ведь милосердный человек, — голос. Голос, который он слышал так давно. Голос, который молил его о пощаде когда-то.

Она появляется из тени, такая же, как и тогда, в Монтрее: волосы коротко острижены, лицо изуродовано вульгарным макияжем и свежими ссадинами, на впалых щеках горит лихорадочный румянец. И глаза. Пустые и мертвые.

Фантина прислоняется к каторжнику-мэру, обнимает его нежно, словно любовника, и тот улыбается ей в ответ.

— Не стоит марать об него руки, мсье. Он не достоин вашего гнева. Ведь у него нет сердца.

— Не слушайте эту девку, мсье мэр. Она не ведает, что говорит.

Мадлен молчит. Взгляд его непроницаем, а лицо — словно маска, высеченная из холодного мрамора. Без слов он кладет свою руку на грудь Жавера, и сердце того ускоряет ход под приятной тяжестью. Жавер закрывает глаза. В другой жизни он отдал бы многое за это касание.

Ладонь Мадлена теперь давит сильнее, заставляя Жавера прислониться к стене, чтобы не упасть.

— Мсье мэр, что вы делаете?

Тяжесть все усиливается, становится тяжело дышать, а в глазах мутнеет. Жаверу кажется, будто ему на грудь положили огромный валун, который вот-вот раздавит его. Так, должно быть, чувствовал себя придавленный повозкой Фошлеван.

— Мсье мэр, вы делаете мне больно.

Мадлен резко толкает руку вперед, и ребра Жавера трещат, ломаются под напором этой неумолимой силы. Толкает еще раз, и Жавер заходится беззвучным криком. Он пытается вырваться, но Мадлен безжалостен, его рука легко входит в пробитую грудину. Слепая агония захлестывает Жавера, сводит судорогой все его тело. Сквозь белую пелену боли он видит, но уже не чувствует, как Мадлен вырывает из его груди пульсирующий кровоточащий камень.

— Вот видите, я же говорила, что у него нет сердца, — ласково шепчет Фантина.

Мадлен с холодным безразличием рассматривает каменное сердце. Темная кровь сочится из трещин и щелей, капли ее падают на дорогой сюртук. Беспристрастное лицо мэра искажается в отвращении, и он бросает камень на пол, рядом с извивающимся в агонии Жавером. Рассыпавшиеся по полу осколки не прекращают кровоточить.

 

Жавер снова просыпается в холодном поту. До самого рассвета он лежит без сна, нервно сжимая ночную рубаху на груди, словно пытаясь ухватить свое ноющее сердце. Рядом беспокойно шепчет во сне Вальжан. Как знать, может ему тоже снятся кошмары.

— Сегодня на обед к нам придет Козетта с Мариусом, — объявляет за завтраком Вальжан, и его глаза светятся счастьем.

— Ваша дочь? — вопрос болезненным эхом отдается в груди.

«Ее дочь» — добавляет он про себя.

— Нам стоит подготовиться. Я попросил Туссен приготовить жаркое из кролика. Нужно подумать о костюмах. Жавер, почему бы вам не надеть свою форму?

— Не думаю, что она будет уместна. Не думаю, что я сам буду уместен.

— Не говорите так. Вы мой друг и мой гость.

— На протяжении полутора месяцев к ряду. Не слишком ли долго я злоупотребляю вашим гостеприимством?

— Вы хотите вернуться к себе, — в глазах Вальжана мелькает паника, он хватает руку Жавера, слово спасательную соломинку.

— Я не хочу. Это место теперь вызывает у меня отвращение. Но вечно оставаться вашим гостем я тоже не могу.

— Останьтесь им хотя бы на время обеда, — шепчет Вальжан, прижимаясь губами к чужой ладони.

Обед, в конце концов, оказывается не таким и ужасным. По крайней мере, пока Жаверу удается избегать внимания Козетты. Он горячо спорит с Мариусом, с радостью хватаясь за любую тему, которую тот предлагает. Если не смотреть на ту половину стола, где Вальжан воркует со своей дочкой, то можно сделать вид, что ее вообще здесь нет.

— А вы знали мою маму, инспектор? — неожиданный вопрос застает Жавера врасплох, и внутри у него все холодеет. Он не может соврать, но и не имеет права сказать правду.

— Они с инспектором пересекались лишь мельком, милая, — Вальжан, конечно же, снова спасает его. Это становится нелепой традицией, но в этот раз Жавер благодарен, по-настоящему.

Перед глазами теперь стоит образ Фантины. Он слово призраком парит над столом, там, где сидит Козетта. К горлу подкатывает тошнота.

— Твоя мать была прекрасна. Также как и ты, — говорит Вальжан, и Жаверу видится истощенное, постаревшее раньше срока лицо, беззубый рот, неряшливо остриженные волосы. — Даже взгляд у нее был такой же.

Глаза. Пустые, впалые. Глаза мертвеца.

Хватит. Он больше не в силах участвовать в этом фарсе.

Пробормотав «извините», Жавер вылетает прочь из обеденной залы. Дрожь охватывает все его тело, под одеждой струится пот. Дойдя до лестницы, он бессильно оседает на ступени, роняет голову на шершавую холодную стену. Там его и находит Вальжан.

— Жавер, что с вами? Вам стало дурно? — рука мягко ложится на дрожащее плечо.

— Я не могу там оставаться.

— Но почему?

— Потому что иначе я не сдержусь, расскажу всю правду. И вы меня возненавидите за это.

Вальжан только тяжело вздыхает в ответ. Он оба знают, что Жавер плохой лжец.

— Возвращайтесь к своей дочери, Вальжан. Ей вы нужнее.

 

Черные воды реки, похожие на клубок извивающихся змей, шипят и бугрятся под мостом. Тонкими языками волн они ласкают каменные опоры и уходят дальше, к краю земли, откуда срываются в пустоту.

Жавер отстраненно наблюдает их течение, его разум ленив и спокоен — впервые за долгое время. Здесь, в конце пути, он один. Святые преступники и преисполненные идеалами бунтари — здесь они все лишь эхо, отголосок чьего-то дурного воспоминания.

Над головой сверкает звездами бездонное небо, и река вторит ему, отражая их холодный беспощадный свет. Жавер знает на память этот причудливый небесный узор, по которому способен ориентироваться подобно опытному моряку. Хотя он вряд ли смог бы назвать больше пяти созвездий. Ему всегда были безразличны названия, порожденные чьими-то мифами и слишком богатой фантазией.

С оглушающим звуком черная трещина, словно вывернутая наизнанку молния, прорезает небо от края до края. А за ней еще одна и еще. Весь огромный небосвод трещит, разбивается на тысячи осколков. В бессильном ужасе Жавер смотрит, как осколки осыпаются вниз, в бурлящую реку, и тонут в ней, сверкнув напоследок серебром. На их месте остается лишь абсолютная непроницаемая чернота.

Тьма обступает Жавера, окутывает плотной пеленой. Он бредет на ощупь, не разбирая направления, наталкиваясь на углы и стены подобно слепцу. Отчаяние с каждым шагом сильнее сдавливает грудь, будто громадный черный змей, окутавший все тело кольцами. Жавер падает на колени и шепчет проклятия в пустое черное небо, грозит ему кулаком, заливается смехом безумца. Пусть лучше его разразит на месте молния, чем он будет бесцельно бродить в этой тьме.

Где-то впереди отражается в оконных стеклах вспышка, причиняя боль отвыкшим от света глазам. Жавер поднимается на ноги и, спотыкаясь, бредет навстречу свету. Чем он ближе, тем сильнее разгорается это сияние, заполняя собой все вокруг. Мир, только что погруженный во тьму, теперь озарен слепящим белым светом. Дома и улицы превращаются в бледные полупрозрачные контуры.

Горячий жар обдает Жавера, когда он приближается вплотную. Но остановиться он уже не может — слишком близка цель. Как мотылек летит на смертельное для него пламя свечи, так и он завороженно идет к этому манящему свету, не замечая боли. Жар становится все сильнее, обжигает кожу. Он делает шаг вперед. Одежда вспыхивает как сухая солома, опаленная кожа бугрится и лопается. Еще один шаг. Волосы тоже загораются, легкие обжигает изнутри.

С последним шагом свет поглощает Жавера, растворяет его в себе.

 

Просыпается Жавер от того, что кто-то мягко трясет его за плечо и шепчет его имя. Открыв глаза, он с удивлением обнаруживает над собой обеспокоенного Вальжана.

— Вы кричали во сне, — извиняющимся тоном начинает тот. — Должно быть, вам снился кошмар. Снова.

Жавер трясет головой, пытаясь прогнать сон. За окном еще глубокая ночь, небо затянуто тяжелыми тучами, и только тонкий серп луны то и дело выглядывает из-за них.

— Значит, вы знаете о моих снах.

— Трудно не замечать их, засыпая и просыпаясь с вами в одной постели.

— Если я вам мешаю, то лучше мне пойти в гостевую спальню...

— Останьтесь, — Вальжан останавливает его, не давая выбраться из постели, мягко притягивает к себе. Спиной Жавер чувствует ровное биение чужого сердца, и его собственное сердце успокаивается, подстраивается под этот размеренный ритм. — Вас что-то беспокоит, я знаю. Расскажите мне.

— Мне страшно, Вальжан. Я думал, что смогу изменить себя, как это сделали вы. Но вместо этого я чувствую, что схожу с ума. Меня словно выбросили в шторм посреди океана, и я не знаю, в какую сторону плыть, а может просто пойти ко дну.

— Вы все еще жалеете, что согласились пойти со мной?

Жавер поворачивается лицом к Вальжану и смотрит прямо в глаза. Он хочет, чтобы тот видел всю правду, читал ее во взгляде.

— Иногда, когда мы с вами близки, я не жалею ни о чем. Я благодарю Бога за то, что вы оказались на мосту в ту ночь. Но в другие дни мне нестерпимо хочется завершить весь этот фарс и перестать отравлять вам жизнь.

— Вы снова ошибаетесь, мой друг. Без вас моя жизнь сейчас была бы другой, это верно. Но боюсь, куда менее радостной.

— Зачем я вам нужен? Вы должны желать моей смерти, но вместо этого даруете жизнь. Должны презирать, но приглашаете в свой дом. 

— Должен бежать от вас, но хочу быть рядом каждую секунду оставшейся жизни...

— Вальжан..., — ему не дают продолжить, крепче сжимают в отчаянных объятиях, держат, боясь отпустить. В тишине спальни слышно только их негромкое дыхание, звучащее в унисон.

— Мне тоже было страшно, — говорит Вальжан после долгого молчания. — Страшно и нестерпимо больно меняться. Меня старого словно разрушили в один миг, стерли в пыль, снова превратили в мягкую глину, из которой был создан новый я.

— Значит, вы разрушили меня, Жан Вальжан. Я теперь глина в ваших руках. Лепите, что хотите.

— Я не Творец и не смею посягать на Его работу. Вам самому придется пройти этот путь. Но я обещаю быть рядом.

Первые солнечные лучи украдкой пробираются в спальню, несмело скользят по полу и стенам, поднимаются выше, освещая две сидящие на кровати фигуры, слившиеся в одну.

Жавер прислушивается к внутренней буре. Сердце его все еще неспокойно, но боль теперь сменилась волнением, предвкушением нового дня.

Он не жалеет, что выбрал жизнь.


End file.
